


Креативный дизайн (Creative design)

by Faimor



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, His Father's Son, Pietro is a cleptomaniac, Pietro's way of being nice, Poor Charles, Running school is a shit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кровь не водица. И даже когда все хорошо, наследственность дает о себе знать.</p><p>Blood is thicker than water. And even when all is seems going quite well, heredity makes itself felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Креативный дизайн (Creative design)

– Эй, профессор, а можно я буду жить на чердаке?  
Чарльз мысленно вздохнул. Было раннее утро, всего-то минут пять после общей школьной побудки – а его главная заноза в заднице уже поджидала на кухне и смотрела на него такими ясными и честными глазами, что он сразу начал подозревать неладное.  
– Доброе утро, Пьетро, – спокойно и твердо произнес он, подавив желание немедленно потребовать объяснений. На плите засвистел закипающий чайник, и Чарльзу стало немного не по себе. Прямой корреляции между попытками Пьетро быть милым – которые заключались по большей части в том, что тот начинал проявлять заботу _вовремя_ , а не, скажем, в пять часов утра – и масштабом грядущих неприятностей пока не наблюдалось, но все же…  
– Ну да, доброе утро, ага, – скорчив нетерпеливую гримасу, тут же согласился Ртуть и принялся греметь кружками. – Ну так можно?  
– Благодарю за чай, мой юный друг, – едва успев вовремя сжать пальцы на втиснутой ему в руки чашке, терпеливо проговорил Чарльз и осторожно сделал небольшой глоток. На лице Пьетро изобразилась глубочайшая скорбь, и Чарльз, на время оставив свои попытки научить его снисходительности к созданиям не столь стремительным, нехотя кивнул:  
– Не вижу к тому никаких препятствий. Разве что сейчас там… некоторый беспорядок, мягко говоря. Тебе придется потрудиться, расчищая себе место. – Ртуть пренебрежительно фыркнул, всем своим видом выказав презрение к подобным мелочам, и Чарльз поспешил поинтересоваться – в надежде, что тот соизволит хотя бы дослушать: – И все же, почему именно чердак? В северном крыле почти все комнаты ещё свободны, ты мог бы выбрать любую.  
Вообще говоря, именно так Пьетро и делал. Школа открылась заново совсем недавно и пока по большей части пустовала, и Чарльз как мог старался облегчить своим немногочисленным ученикам переходный период – к примеру, позволяя им самим найти жилище себе по вкусу. Почти все, побродив по особняку с пару часов, выбирали себе комнату и начинали потихоньку её обживать. А вот Пьетро воспользовался предоставленной возможностью сполна: он пожил по паре-тройке дней чуть ли не в каждой спальне восточного и западного флигеля и перепробовал все комнаты южного крыла. На очереди были северное и та небольшая пристройка для конюшенной прислуги, которую сам Чарльз считал куда более уютной, чем огромный уэстчестерский особняк – но тут устоявшаяся схема вдруг дала сбой.  
– Не, спасибо, но в них моя новая кровать не поместится, – отрицательно мотнул головой Пьетро, явно считавший, что это все объясняло. – Ну так что, можно? Хэнк, у нас кукурузные хлопья опять закончились, доброе утро! Профессор, так все-таки – можно?..  
– Только при условии, что ты сам будешь поддерживать там порядок, – не сумев выдумать другой причины для отказа, строго проговорил Чарльз. Уборку Ртуть, как и любой подросток, ненавидел всеми фибрами души, так что одного этого требования вполне хватило бы для того, чтобы отвратить его от минутного каприза. – И…  
– Спасибо! – не дослушав, радостно выкрикнул Пьетро и немедленно испарился.  
Чарльз переглянулся с Хэнком. Тот слегка посинел от беспокойства и, сдвинув в сторону только-только поставленную на огонь овсянку, с готовностью предложил:  
– Схожу проверю, что там. Вдруг… ну, вдруг ему помощь какая потребуется? С уборкой, к примеру…  
Кажется, Хэнк тоже подозревал, что помощь могла потребоваться скорее им самим, так что Чарльз решил не отстаивать истину слишком уж рьяно и просто кивнул. Терзавшая его смутная тревога становилась все отчетливей и злее.  
Дожидаться возвращения Хэнка было трудно. Конечно, Чарльз прекрасно помнил о том, что Пьетро был славным парнем, добрым и в каком-то смысле даже ответственным. Вот только он вовсе не собирался отказываться от своих старых привычек и по-прежнему волок в дом все, что ему приглянулось: будь то пресс-папье со стола главы Пентагона или ящик нового, разрекламированного во всех молодежных журналах печенья. Лекции об уважении к уголовному кодексу США неугомонный подросток, понятное дело, просто пропускал мимо ушей, а воздействовать на него иными доступными Чарльзу средствами было мало того, что неэтично, так ещё и невозможно. Мутация Пьетро делала его совершенно невосприимчивым к телепатическим воздействиям, и даже от попытки просто коснуться его мыслей у Чарльза начиналась чудовищная мигрень.  
Каким-то чудом он все же сумел убедить Ртуть ограничить свои собственнические порывы только тем, что было ему по-настоящему необходимо – и вздохнул с облегчением, напрочь забыв о том, что необходимость была по большей части понятием исключительно субъективным.  
– Там ракета, – сообщил вернувшийся минут через пятнадцать Хэнк. Вид у него был слегка отсутствующий, словно он как раз смотрел в свой микроскоп, пытаясь определить, была ли представшая его глазам картина артефактом наблюдения или же ключом к новому открытию.  
– В смысле, кровать в виде ракеты? – с робкой надеждой уточнил Чарльз, уже зная, что возникший перед его мысленным взором образ – пиленая фанера, круглая дырка иллюминатора и ленты оранжево-золотой фольги возле «дюз» – не имел ровным счетом никакого отношения к реальности.  
– Да нет, вроде настоящая, – старательно обдумав его вопрос, покачал головой Хэнк. Его лицо вдруг просветлело, глаза вспыхнули исследовательским энтузиазмом, он порывисто взмахнул руками и принялся объяснять: – Я думаю, это какой-то титановый сплав. Или, может быть, сталь с присадками – чистая дает на срезе совершенно другой оттенок; к тому же, насколько я помню, в ракетостроении она используется крайне ограниченно…  
– Хэнк, – мягко перебил его Чарльз. Порой его старый друг вел себя немногим лучше ребенка. Страшно было подумать о том, что могло бы произойти, если бы они с Пьетро сумели сговориться, но судьба пока миловала. – Как эта ракета могла попасть к нам на чердак?  
– Через окно, скорее всего, – глубокомысленно отозвался Хэнк, моргнул и, встретившись глазами с Чарльзом, поспешно уточнил: – Крыша не повреждена, совершенно никаких следов… ну, воздействий. Опорные балки тоже в порядке, так что тебе не о чем волноваться. А окна там достаточно большие, думаю, она вполне могла пройти, даже не задев рам.  
– Меня, друг мой, беспокоит вовсе не это, – тяжело вздохнул Чарльз и, устало опершись локтями на стол, снова поднял взгляд на товарища: – Видишь ли, я на чердак никаких ракет не клал. И мой дорогой отчим, при всей своей ядерной паранойе, тоже этого не делал, ограничившись постройкой известного тебе бункера. Так что вопрос не столько в технических деталях – хотя я, безусловно, рад, что мой дом все ещё пребывает в целости и сохранности – сколько в том, откуда там вообще взялась эта хрень?  
Вид у Хэнка сделался виноватый, словно у студента, не готового к экзамену. Чарльз снова вздохнул и с сочувственной усмешкой похлопал его по руке:  
– Думаю, мы вскоре все выясним. Если встретишь Пьетро, попроси его зайти ко мне – я хотел бы с ним поговорить… и заодно взглянуть на все это своими глазами.

– Баллистическая ракета средней дальности «Сандал», – бесцветным голосом проговорил Чарльз. – Вернее, Р-12, советской разработки примерно пятнадцатилетней давности, ещё не снятая с вооружения. И ты сделал из неё _кровать_.  
– Классно, правда? – гордо осведомился Пьетро, окинув свое новое логово взглядом, полным нескрываемого удовлетворения.  
Чарльз неохотно кивнул: по сравнению с тем хомячьим хаосом, который царил в подвале дома Максимофф, нынешнее убранство его чердака казалось образцом элегантности и вкуса. Обширное, тонувшее в полумраке пространство под крышей было абсолютно пустым – если не считать той самой гребаной баллистической ракеты, которая лежала возле дальней стены воплощением вселенского абсурда. Средняя часть её кожуха, метров десять или около того, была стесана вдоль примерно до середины, и в нижней его части располагалась просторная постель с кучей подушек и парой скомканных цветастых пледов, в узорах которых Чарльзу вдруг примерещились угловатые линии строительных чертежей Пентагона. В изголовье кровати ритмично помаргивала лампочками электронная начинка обезвреженной боеголовки, а на одном из стабилизаторов висела вторая любимая куртка Ртути. Внутри вычищенного чуть не до стерильности топливного отсека копошился, устраиваясь на ночлег, одноухий помоечный кот, которого дети с неделю назад притащили из ближайшего городка.  
– Там ещё маленький шкафчик внутри сделан для всякой фигни, а в нем коробка презервативов, – похвастался Пьетро и, смущенно покосившись на Чарльза, пояснил: – Мне друг один подарил. Ну, на будущее. – Он ненадолго умолк и с сомнением добавил: – По-моему, он на что-то намекал, только я пока не понял, на что.  
Чарльз подумал, что как раз он намек неведомого друга понял прекрасно. И самого этого друга тоже отлично понимал: одного Ртути с лихвой хватало для того, чтобы вплотную подойти к грани безумия, а уж если бы их таких было несколько…  
– И все-таки, Пьетро, откуда ты взял советскую ракету? – мягко осведомился он, с тоской понимая, что ответ на этот вопрос был ему – в общих чертах – уже известен.  
– Спер, – предсказуемо отозвался Пьетро и, вдруг очутившись на кровати, принялся разыскивать что-то под грудой подушек.  
– Но _как_? – Похоже, Чарльз поторопился с выводами, решив, что уже справился со своим потрясением: голос у него все ещё чуть подрагивал и звучал куда выше и пронзительней, чем обычно. – Она же весит… весила… нет, весит несколько тонн. И каким образом ты умудрился затащить её ко мне на чердак?..  
– Ну, тот чувак со стадионом все равно был должен мне услугу. В смысле, за Пентагон, – не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, невозмутимо объяснил Пьетро.  
Неимоверным усилием воли Чарльз заставил себя вначале сделать глубокий вдох. И ещё один, сосредоточенно и медленно. И ещё несколько – просто на всякий случай.  
– Когда я говорил, что тебе стоит научиться работать в команде… я немного не это имел в виду, – наконец проговорил он, оставив при себе большую часть того, что вертелось на языке. Для того, чтобы просветить ребенка в тонкостях обсценной лексики, вполне хватало одного Логана, а ему, Профессору Икс, полагалось быть образцом сдержанности и достойного поведения.  
…слабовато он тогда Эрику врезал.  
– Правда? – неподдельно удивился Ртуть и, озадаченно глянув на него, обиженно фыркнул: – Ну ты бы сразу уточнил, что ли.  
– Ты его и в лицо «чуваком со стадионом» называешь? – с силой потерев болезненно пульсировавшие виски, устало полюбопытствовал Чарльз.  
– Нет, в лицо я его зову «папкой», – помотал головой Пьетро и, неожиданно расплывшись в блаженной улыбке, мечтательно поделился:– Его от этого так умильно перекашивает!


End file.
